tragic lies hateful stares
by MistressxOfxMisery
Summary: The kiryuu home was attacked on a snowy night and two children were bitten and taken into the cross home. they both care deeply for one another but what happens when she has to keep the secret that yuuki is a vampire from zero. read and review


**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight if I did I would only own Zero!**

**~kaytester you have inspired me to write this fan fiction sorry I took your name for my character I just love it so much**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Kiku's point of view**

** I awoke to the sound of the front door slamming open in the house where I was staying. Kiryuu was asleep on the bed since it was his turn to sleep there. I unwrapped myself from my tangle of blankets and woke him up. He sat up with sleep in his eyes and that is when I heard the scream from downstairs. His eyes shot open wide. His first reaction was to grab his gun, which was loaded, and run down the stairs. Then I heard him scream. I cared about him more than I could ever tell anyone, even though I only was here in this house for my hunter training. I stood from where I was and ran down the stairs to help my friend. In my rush I slipped on the top step and went flying down the stairs. I stood up quickly and then I saw him. A tall woman with long silver hair was holding him in her arms, she was biting him. I could tell that she was a pureblood because of the way that she held herself. It took me only moments to remember what happened after you were bitten by a pureblood. My first reaction was to scream "Get away from him you monster!" She looked up and said "He will be my minion, but first I shall hurt you to tell you what he must be feeling right now." She stepped away from Kiryuu and set him on the floor gently. When she stood at full height she must have towered more than a foot above me. I made a bold move and ran at her with all of my speed. She merely shrugged it off then picked me up by my hair and threw me at the wall. I felt my ribs and arm crack though I didn't care. I stood and instead of attacking again I tried walking toward Kiryuu. She stepped in front of him and blocked me from reaching him. She looked at me curiously and said "How can you still move? An adult couldn't take that fall with out dieing." I just stared right back not answering the question. She then took a step toward me and before I realized what she was doing I felt her fangs gouge my neck. The pain of changing was excruciating yet when she left I slowly made my way to Kiryuu, when I reached his body he was awake writhing in pain. He couldn't see at that point in time so I never told him my secret. A secret that I knew would break his heart. **

** We fell asleep after awhile and eventually after what seemed like days someone showed up at the house. Kiryuu wouldn't eat or speak, he only slept. My change had left me exhausted and in pain still from being thrown against the wall. While we had been waiting for someone to show up Kiryuu wouldn't look at me, he only made sure that I stayed close to him so that he could protect me. When the man showed up Kiryuu had been asleep. I picked him up with much difficulty and could only carry him some of the way. He walked the rest of the way. I couldn't tell exactly where we were but I was worried about Kiryuu. With every step he took he swayed unstably. On the grounds I could see very well there were three dorms and an office building. The sign above the building said Cross Academy. The three of us made our way slowly to the office building until the door opened and a man with blonde hair stepped part of the way out of the door. The men talked quietly until a young girl with short brown hair and deep crimson eyes stepped out into the moon light. The man with the blonde hair told her to take Kiryuu inside. He said her name was Yuuki. He then turned his gaze on me and said softly so that only I could hear "Are you okay little vampire? Your friend doesn't know dose he?" I looked him in the eyes and said "No, he doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way. I'm the only thing he has left from before so I don't want him to hate me." The blonde haired man just nodded his head and told me where the spare bathroom was so that I could take a shower.**

** After my shower I heard Yuuki speaking to Kiryuu in the other room and decided to go into that bathroom. When I walked in the stench of blood reached my nose and didn't affect me. Yuuki had Kiryuu's shirt off and was cleaning off the wound. I walked up behind her and asked for another rag to help clean the blood off of my best friend, whom I thought to be my soul mate. While cleaning the blood off of Kiryuu he looked like he was going to cry. Yuuki looked at me and then walked out of the room. Kiryuu turned around to face me and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I pulled him toward me and he put all of his weight on me. We fell to the floor because I could barely support my own weight let alone his. We sat like that for a while until he sat up and looked me in the eye and said "I'm sorry" He leaned toward me and put his lips to my neck. For the second time in my life someone had bitten me. When he sat up I took his shirt and put it in the sink. I took his hand and told him to get a shower that I would be waiting for him when he was done. When I walked out of the room Yuuki looked at me wide eyed and forgetting that I was wearing a blood shirt walked toward her. She squealed and ran down the hall. I sat on the couch and fell asleep before Kiryuu was out of the bathroom. When he did come out he laid next to me on the couch and fell asleep.**

** When I woke up in the morning Kiryuu had his arm around my waist and his head on my shoulder as if to hide his fang marks. I didn't dare move because I didn't want to wake him. I sat in the dark for hours until Kiryuu woke up. He stood and gently helped me off of the couch as if he knew just how much pain that I was in from hitting the wall. I felt worse than I had last night and grabbed his hand hard. The blonde haired man said his name was Kain and that he would like to have us stay in his home. We said yes thinking that it could repair the damage to ourselves and our feelings. That was the day that we began our new lives.**

**(6 years later)**

** I woke to the sound of Yuuki getting a shower. I quickly stood so that I could get ready for another day of school. I got up and slipped my night gown off of my slim body. The puncture wounds from Kiryuu and the scars just seem to be part of my profile as a vampire pretending to be human to not make the love of my life hate me. Today it was as if I saw myself for the first time. I was the same height of Yuuki and was very petite. My eyes were a dark green with blue speckles; I had a small nose with no freckles. My skin was a very pale shade and contrasted greatly from my deep black uniform. My hair was waist length and deep auburn; it was so dark that it looked reddish black. When I had been bitten the tattoo of a rose vine appeared around my leg and ran into my spine. No one except me knew about that tattoo. I heard Yuuki turn off the shower so I slipped my uniform on over my shoulders. I then put my hair into a sloppy bun with a ribbon in it. I slipped my prefect band around my arm and left the dorm.**

** After classes Kiryuu seemed to be in pain so I ran after him. He turned around yelled for me to go help Yuuki with the night class and I obeyed his command. I know how much he feels for Yuuki though I can't let go of my own it confuses me so much. When I got to the night class gate Yuuki wasn't there so I finished gate duty on my own then went on to other prefect duties. About an hour later the stench of blood reached my nose and it affected me greatly though I ran towards it. I ran through the halls of an abandoned dorm because that is where the smell was coming from. When I reached a certain spot I dropped to the floor out of shock of seeing Kiryuu biting Yuuki. I feel tears pricking the corners and know that I won't give up on him. I walked over to them and pulled Yuuki from Kiryuu and carried Yuuki home. Then I ran after Kiryuu even though my heart was broken. It took more than an hour to catch up to Kiryuu and I was worried because he had his gun. When I found him his back was up against the tree and the bloody rose was held to his head. I didn't know what he was doing though but he pulled the bloody rose from his head and fired in my direction. The bullet skimmed my side, barely leaving a scratch though it hurt immensely. I walked toward him quickly and took the gun out of his hand. I pulled him to the ground and talked to him about what had happened. When he was finished we stood and walked back to the house. Though I knew that this situation was going to be difficult to escape from, because Yuuki cared for Kiryuu so much. When we arrive back at the house Yuuki was asleep but Kain was waiting awake for us. He told Kiryuu to go to sleep and asked me to go for a walk with him. I decided to go with him because I needed to leave the house which was filled with the stench of Yuuki's blood. During the walk Kain looked at me and said "I have something important to tell you. The thing that I am about to tell you cannot be told to anyone not even Kiryuu." I looked back and nodded because that was the response that I thought that he was looking for. Then he told me to sit on the ground and then sat with me. He then looked at me and said "Yuuki it one of the only two female pureblooded vampires. Eventually you are going to have to comfort Kiryuu because she is to awaken very soon and I really don't want to hurt him. She is to be Kaname's lover it has been planed this way for a very long time. You also have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. She is during to leave after that and he may be scarred deep so keep an eye on him and Yuuki. Make sure that they don't get too close and when Yuuki begins to break the seal she is going to be very close to insanity, you are to remain by her side and protect her with Kiryuu until she is given to Kaname. I know that this is a big task but I need you to do this because you can." Just hearing that statement made me shudder. Having Zero be hurt in this long process, having to keep Zero from loving the one thing other than me that he cares for will be torture. That fear of hurting the one thing that I have left made me cry. Kain comforted me as best as he could by holding me close. Those gestures just made me feel physical pain so strong that I had to pull away and run away from campus for awhile. When the sun started to rise I walked back to campus to shower for a new day. The first day of my painful job and the only time I will ever hurt Zero.**

**When I walked into the house for a second time after Yuuki had been bitten the smell of her blood was only stronger. I started choking and coughing because my throat was being constricted by the pain. I quickly made my way to the bathroom to hide this reaction to her blood. It smelled wonderful yet it brought me pain, what a terrible thing, and to think that I had to be around her al of the time now to protect her. When I calmed down from my attack I went in search of Kain for I was out of blood tablets which I kept in a hidden case in my garter. When I walked out the scent didn't hit me very hard yet there were new traces of it. Kaname was probably irked to smell that his lover's blood was being taken by another. Not five minutes after searching I gave up and got a shower. When I walked out of the bathroom that Yuuki and I shared she had just woken up. She was curled into the fetal position and was crying. The transformation had already started. I ran quickly to her side and pulled her into my lap awkwardly since she was the same size as me. Her usually soft smiling orbs were wide with confusion and fear. There were tears streaming down her face so I wiped them away and sang her back to sleep since class was still hours away. **


End file.
